


Hunger

by Neko_Positive



Series: A Rather Peculiar Diet [3]
Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Promptis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_Positive/pseuds/Neko_Positive
Summary: Now that they're all spending a few days at Galdin Quay, Prompto and Noctis have quite a few moments that they can be intimate with each other, their friends understanding and occasionally giving them space.Prompto is totally satisfied with the perks that come with their relationship, Noctis satisfying him to the best of his capabilities, the gunner in turn doing the same. That is, until he notices that he has developed a rather unprecedented desire with an object upon the prince's body that he doesn't completely understand. The man's breasts.The only thing the blonde perceives without any difficulty is that it's driving him crazy. Something has to be done.





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> A tale of one of their many adventures from chapter 15 in 'Afflicted'.
> 
> You can totally read this by itself, but if you want the whole story, don't forget to check out the rest of the series! ;D
> 
> Don't forget to drop a comment telling me what you think! >w<

Prompto wasn’t sure what it was that caused the intense, tantalizing desire that he constantly fixated on for the physical attribute that pretty much every single human had, but it was a mental enquiry that dwelled inside of him with growing and mildly incessant repetition. 

The longer they stayed at the blissful hotel at Galdin Quay, the more relaxed and lively the blonde felt. The stay in the room he shared with Noctis and his friends did wonders in assisting his mental state, the recollections of the struggles he was still overcoming having been settling and dissipating with time. And whilst he _was_ still intellectually recovering from everything that he had succumbed to since his abduction, he was still just a twenty-year-old man, after all. And he still had wants, and needs. Desires, and preferences, the sensations flaring in his mind now that he was beginning to completely accept the stimulation that sensual touching brought to him, disregarding the ghosting sparks of resemblance to the Imperial at Formouth Garrison, and focusing on the present and nothing else.

But he couldn't completely lose himself in his desires, because what he found himself fixating on day and night was something that was totally _wrong._

And that, the real reason for his concerns, the total firecracker that was lighting up his brain space—was simply an insanely, strong desire. He wanted something so badly, but so weird, that not even he himself completely understood it, and yet he couldn't shake away the fantasy of obtaining what he so badly craved. It was a property that he evidently appeared to like so much that as soon he thought about it, he’d just lose himself in yearning fantasies.

Prompto _really_ liked breasts.

As anticlimactic as that sounded, it was startlingly true. But it wasn’t just the fascination of the area that he found alarming. It had come to his attention many times that the men he would speak to would mention something of similar allurement, or he would spot some dude shamelessly staring at a woman’s chest as if he couldn’t dare look away, like it would cost him his life if he did so; but the blonde’s personal concern was a bit more intense than an elementary fixation, even with the knowledge that he wasn’t alone in his affection for the appendage.

Gladiolus would always make rather crude jokes about boobs, the locker room talk something the Shield would bring up occasionally once it was just the four of them alone. None of them minded it, knowing full well that the man was just joking, aiming for a laugh that was usually received by either the gunner, or, though seldom, the prince. Gladiolus would make a comment about ‘Cindy’s rack’, and twist it into a jibe that he’d use to tease the men, but would mention that he too did the same as to what he was referring to, and would rhetorically ask who didn’t catch such voluptuous and feminine parts in their vision every now and then. He's say that there was no point in missing the opportunity to scan beauties if you knew you’d just regret it later if you didn’t. 

But it was there that lay the conflicting problem for Prompto. Whilst he _was_ incredibly intimidated and aware of women’s, mainly Cindy and Aranea’s, ‘assets’, the women’s shapely figures truly things of erotical splendour, it wasn’t _just_ the ‘beauties’, with the variously sizing chests and curves, that he found himself fixating on. What was truly beginning to worry the blonde... 

...was that he couldn’t stop staring at his own friends’ chests.

It didn’t make sense to him, mostly because he had never heard of anything of a similar concept. The question over whether or not there was something wrong with him lingered periodically, mainly due to his mediocre comprehension regarding the entire subject. After all, what was so enticing about a male’s chest? Sure, with another dude, stimulation could be provided from some gentle touching around the areas, and kisses could be littered across the skin there, but that was it, right? So why was he getting hard at nothing but the thought of doing something _more,_ even though he didn't even entirely know what he’d do if the situation arose?

The inquiry over such things flared up whenever Prompto found himself noticing how snug Ignis’ shirt was to his pecs, the outline of his well-defined chest prominent against the light and delicate material. Whilst he didn’t fancy the advisor in the slightest, he just found himself appreciating the lean, rugged physique that the man provided.

And then there was Gladiolus. The man pretty much bared no shame with his own body, flaunting that damned open jacket wherever they went, his broad and burly torso primarily visible to all whose eyes fell upon him. Scars also adorned the bare stomach and chest that the Shield displayed, the discolorations altering the perspective of onlookers, a promise of danger being advertized in the old wounds, an enhancement of sexiness somehow being conveyed through the man's bare exterior. Once again, whilst the gunner didn’t yearn for Gladiolus in any sexual manner whatsoever, his eyes lingered on the man’s impressive, appetizing build without either of their consent, and it only made the blonde feel worse about everything. He felt _dirty._

But that wasn’t the worst of it. To top everything off, the true cherry on the metaphorical cake, was that he and Noctis were currently in a relationship for the time being, and that gave Prompto VIP access to admire the prince’s every surface as much so as he desired. The substantial willpower it took to pull his stare away from the man’s chest was outstanding. He didn’t want Noctis thinking he was a creep or something, staring at his nipples like he was imagining that there were actual boobs there. He didn’t want to possibly hint anything about his bisexuality hypothetically crippling, after all.

All things aside, there was plenty of beauty in the prince’s body. Whilst personality definitely mattered to a significant extent, that wasn’t what the blonde was focusing on at the moment. 

Noctis’ face seemed as if it was hand-carved by the Gods themselves, Prompto still stunned that he managed to partially secure a romantic partnership with someone so way far out of his league, even if he _had_ known the prince for years. And it wasn’t just the man’s face, either. Noctis had the most beautiful, luscious hair, the way it framed the man’s profile, the dark, raven locks bringing out those strikingly cobalt eyes to the best of its extent—it just augmented the end result to be even more so startlingly attractive.

The prince’s lips were also pert and soft, the sensation of kissing them, or feeling them trailing against his own body, gracing across the blonde’s skin with care and gentleness, were both incomparably mesmerizing.

Noctis was also endowed with the gift of an undeniably amazing ass. It may sound rather indecent and crude to say it like that, but Astrals, was it true. The globes that were attached to the prince’s backside provided the utmost appealing visuals, the veracious pinnacle of perfection, the feeling of the tight, elfin moulds in the gunner’s hands enough to make him shoot right there on the spot. 

Along with the silky and smooth, pale skin available from the prince’s head to his toes, there were also a small number of scars scattered across his person, most of them unnoticeable unless you knew where to look. However, there was a larger, much more defined blossoming of discoloration adorning the small of Noctis' back, the patent mark a hefty reminder of the man's past. Prompto knew that the prince didn't like the scar, and it was also within his knowledge that, even though it was years and years old, it could still be sensitive and cause him some minor discomfort and pain. Even so, Prompto loved the tender imperfection, the blonde enjoying the concept he made up that it was a reminder that Noctis could pull through in situations so dire that no one else could—that just meant that no one would take him away from him. The gunner would kiss the marked skin whenever that silly thought came to his mind, despite the prince's objecting groan, and also just so happened to find the cicatrix just as sexy as Noctis' other features. ...Well, just as sexy as _most_ of his other features.

There were some truly wonderful things that stood out amongst the rest. Even though Prompto was in love with the backside of the prince, he most certainly wasn’t complaining about the front. Quite the opposite, in fact. Noctis definitely provided in that department, and even though the prince had never topped, he certainly _looked_ like he wasn't missing out during there... sessions, seemingly content with his position of pleasure that he allowed them to both relish in. Depending on the position of intercourse, Prompto would sometimes just observe the prince’s body as Noctis did the work, glistening sweat coating his skin as he rode him, his member bouncing up and down, up and down...

...Where was he going with this, again? Ah, yes. Breasts.

The object of affection that currently shone brighter than any other feature upon his boyfriend’s figure was the man’s blindingly, dazzling chest. Noctis wasn’t like, totally ripped or anything, but he was most definitely well-toned, the pecs that he had acquired over the years of training truly something to behold. The small, pink nubs that adorned each alluring plane made Prompto want to salivate, and for some reason, he wanted so badly to just _bite_ on one of them—but he just couldn’t bring himself to chance the prospect of Noctis being disgusted with him if he just started nibbling on his nipples like a total creep.

And thus, he was stuck with this rather one-sided dilemma, and opted to, in the end, just keep his mouth shut. Prompto could only imagine how painfully awkward it would be if he discarded his composure whilst they were being intimate, and started playing with the prince’s chest. The gunner could practically see the way Noctis would stare at him with repulsed eyes, wondering what the hell was wrong with him. To be honest, not even _he_ knew the answer to that question.

Sure, kinks existed. Fetishes were a thing, no surprise. But was there a boob fetish for dudes? That sounded weird. He _was_ being weird. He should just forget about. There was no possible way for the scenario to bear fruit, no matter how badly he wanted it to.

And so, with a sigh, Prompto once again shook his head to dispel his many conflicting thoughts, giving up on the lustful, unorthodox yearning that he perceived in the past few days.

The sun was a little while from beginning to set across the horizon, the sky being painted with dazzling streaks of orange and yellow. Prompto just leaned calmly on the railing of the restaurant area, gazing out across the sea, enjoying the gorgeous view. 

“Hey,” a familiar voice called out from behind him, Prompto feeling his lips twitch upwards before he even outwardly acknowledged who it was. “Watcha doin’?”

Spinning his head around with an easy smile, the gunner totally forgot about the bothersome contemplations that he was fixated on but seconds ago. “Nothing much,” he replied as he peered over at the prince, the sunlight that was glazing against the shifting ocean reflecting in his eyes, “Just wanted to soak in the sun for a bit before it goes down. You?”

“I’m actually here for you,” Noctis responded after a moment with a somewhat mischievous look on his face, the reason for the expression undisclosed to the blonde, but not entirely unwelcome. It usually entailed something... interesting. “I’ve just received word that Gladio and Iggy are gonna spend the whole night at the nearby campsite. Considering that we literally have, and are paying for, a hotel room right here, it is obvious that it was not a spontaneous decision. The intention is embarrassingly obvious.”

“Another favour?” Prompto half-grinned, feeling his insides begin to light up at the thought of them having the _entire_ night to themselves, “One would think that they ship us. Or maybe just Gladio does.”

“Although I highly, _highly_ doubt that, either way, just a heads up. Do you have anything in mind that you’d like to do? Long-lasting privacy isn’t something people like us stumble upon every day.”

Replaying the words in his head already, Prompto found that hearing Noctis ask him what he wanted to do was rather cute and endearing. Even though it was blatantly apparent what they both had in mind for the activities for the night, he still wanted to give the decision to him. To give Prompto the power of choice. It was as thoughtful as it was unnecessary. 

“You do realize how long I’ve had a crush on you, and couldn’t do anything, right?” Prompto grinned, connecting his hands around the prince’s neck as he gazed deeply into those sapphire eyes, “And you do realize how long we’ve been on this little trip of ours, and how often we get some peace for ourselves? I constantly get pent up, and I also want you _so_ badly that it hurts. Tonight seems like the kind of night you hit two birds with one stone.”

“You make me sound like an object to help you vent off your horniness,” Noctis smirked as he wrapped his own hands around the gunner’s neck.

Prompto didn’t lose the smile. “Got a problem with that?”

Since they were still in the fancy restaurant of Galdin Quay, there were still people around them; and it was because of that little fact did the man find himself unable to help but release a tiny gasp as the prince pulled him in for a gentle, though sensual kiss. 

It wasn’t rare for the gunner to express his affection for Noctis publicly, although he usually did so in a clingy best friend kind of way. Full-out kissing in a restaurant was a completely different story, but he couldn’t exactly say that he hated it. It sort of made him feel... wanted. Desirable, even. Enough so that Noctis would dismiss other people’s opinions just to have him on his lips. 

The prince pulled back after a moment, a dusting of red adorning his cheeks as their eyes met once again. Prompto was sure he had a rather similar blush on his face, and couldn’t overlook the familiar sensation of the growing erection that he was sporting from that kiss alone, trying his best to forget that they weren’t exactly in a solitary location. “Never,” Noctis finally responded, smirking once more as he surveyed the blonde’s reaction through half-lidded eyes.

“So, when are they leaving?” Prompto inquired in a breathy voice, fully aware of how desperate he sounded. He had half a mind to rush to the toilets and sort himself out there for the time being, the knowledge of what was to come so enticing that he could barely contain himself. Even though they had gone all the way more than once, Prompto could never see himself getting used to it. Each time was just as momentous as the last, and the gunner couldn’t get enough. He didn’t think he was addicted to sex. It’d be more plausible to say that he was just addicted to _Noctis._

“Eager, are we?” Noctis chuckled impishly, the bastard knowing full well what his voice did to Prompto, especially when he’d already begun to feel riled up. The discomfort in his pants as he had already reached full hardness was distracting to say the least.

“I...” Prompto murmured, placing a discreet leg over the other in a vain attempt to try and conceal his erection from the public, “Noct, I’m sorta... like, sorta getting...” He trailed off, blushing harder than before as he felt the tent that he had created twitch in anticipation.

Noctis blinked twice, before his eyes roamed downwards, pausing right on target, his eyes widening slightly at the sight. “Just from that kiss...?” he trailed off in inquiry, the sight of the prince staring at his hard-on only proving to somehow turn him on even more.

“Don’t be mean,” Prompto whined with a pout, spinning towards the railing so that no one would notice, Noctis standing beside him in a second. “It’s not _my_ fault. Your kiss just... it felt really good, Noct.”

A moment past between them, right before Noctis ultimately smirked, the glint in his eyes unmistakably apparent to be lust. “You think _that_ felt good, Prom? Just wait until tonight.”

As if he wasn’t already having a little situation over there, Prompto nearly melted when he heard those words. He couldn’t stand it when Noctis played with him like this, because he was already craving release so badly right now that the idea of waiting sounded unthinkable. Impossible.

“Just you wait,” Noctis murmured in a sultry voice, nonchalantly closing the short distance between them and brushing his hand against Prompto’s aching member, despite the man’s squeaking response. The man was barely able to hold in his moan as Noctis gave a firm squeeze to the outline of his cock through his pants, right before he turned around and stalked off without another word.

And then the gunner was alone again, a raging hard-on that wouldn’t go down his only company besides the strangers mindlessly fluttering around him, ignorant to the fact that he was just groped by a smoking hot prince.

He stood there for a rather embarrassingly long time before he was finally able to leave.

 

  
Night came much too slowly for his comfort, Ignis and Gladiolus only leaving as soon as the sun was ducking past the horizon, the light fading from the sky at a gradual rate. 

“I don’t want this to be awkward or anything,” Gladiolus remarked as he and Ignis stood outside the room, whilst Prompto and Noctis were inside, “And I definitely don’t want any mental visuals of anything to do with your scrawny, little bodies bein’ more than friendly with each other—so Imma just say have fun.”

Ignis rolled his eyes at the words, clearly indicating that the idea for the two to go camping was most definitely Gladiolus’. The convincing that it must've taken to make the advisor agree to such a thing was undoubtedly the Shield’ doing, as well.

Prompto felt a small, affable flicker of gratefulness dance across his mind at the thought of Gladiolus going out of his way to allow them to indulge whilst they had the chance, and even though it was apparent that Ignis didn’t share the exact same values, it only meant that the advisor was trying even harder to disregard his own preferences to follow suit with Gladiolus. It warmed the blonde’s heart to see what his friends would do this for them. In reality, it probably wasn’t a really big deal, but it still meant a lot to him.

“Thanks, guys,” he smiled genuinely, scratching the back of his neck timidly. It was rather awkward, thanking your friends for leaving so that you and your other friend could bang the whole night. Considering that it was a prince who was thrown into that mix, he’d have figured it’d be a bit classier; but Prompto guessed he’d just take what he could get.

“Don’t mention it,” Gladiolus nodded as he shrugged his shoulders, then nodding in agreement. “Like, ever. To anyone. I don’t want to be mentioned in this scenario, or in anything to do with this scenario, in the future.”

Noctis swiftly shut the door before Prompto could retort, the muffled snickering from the other side audible through the now sealed-off entryway.

Dissipating footsteps were focused on until the only notable noises were the two men’s shallow breathing. Prompto looked at Noctis, the prince in turn doing the same to the blonde. They both looked around the room, the windows concealed by curtains, the lighting of around them somewhat dimmed already; and it was right then and there that it was officially settled.

They were alone.

Noctis latched onto Prompto without any warning, the gunner gasping wildly at the feeling of the prince’s hands gripping onto his wrists, the man hastily shoving him against the wall, pinning him there without restraint. A few days ago, he wouldn’t have enjoyed this, not at all; but now, there was something different. It just felt so _right._ Not even a moment later, Noctis was pulling in close, their mouths sealing without a word being conversed. 

The feeling of Noctis’ hungry tongue slipping into his already-open mouth was beyond indescribable, and Prompto could only moan at the sensation of the heated invasion, his own eventually playing along with the sudden kiss that Noctis had executed.

The more and more their lips were connected, the more and more electricity would dance within the blonde’s body, each discharge ultimately ending up at his groin, his member embarrassingly coming to life within seconds.

It was getting a bit hard to breathe by this point, and his head was spinning out of control, but Prompto didn’t want to stop; because Astrals, was he enjoying this. His entire mind lit up with blinding lights for the next few seconds, and he lost himself in the stimulating feeling, the only comprehensible thing in his brain was that he had to keep kissing Noctis back as if his life depended on it.

They eventually pulled back from each other with care, a trail of saliva still connecting their mouths momentarily. Both men were suddenly panting frantically, faces flushed as they gazed at each other there against the wall.

“...And I thought _I_ was the eager one,” Prompto breathlessly joked, running his hand to brush back some of his hair that got blown into his face during the commotion.

“Turns out I can’t control myself as well as I thought I could,” Noctis panted lustfully, his eyes sparkling intensely with an intricate fusion of both love and want, “I want you too badly, Prom. ...I need you.”

Prompto grinned broadly, not even trying to hide how overjoyed he felt by hearing those words. “So why are we still wearing clothes?”

Noctis laughed at the satirical question, but didn’t hesitate to start shrugging his jacket off, Prompto in turn doing the same whilst the two made for the general direction of the bed, losing half the articles of clothing that were upon their bodies during the brief journey.

Prompto decided they’d been apart for too long whilst removing their outfits, and so he yanked the prince back to his heated body, the two kissing frantically as their hands roamed each other’s figures, the gunner now shirtless and sans one boot, whilst Noctis had managed to get his shoes and pants off, his chest still concealed behind his shirt.

But for some reason, Prompto just couldn't wait another second to feel Noctis, to have the man pressed up against him, moaning into the countless, titillating kisses they shared at a vicarious rate—neither of them cared about anything other than the flood-like atmosphere that they were both beginning to submerge into, intelligible thoughts already starting to drain out of their minds.

After this went on for a while, Noctis finally pulled away for air, gasping as Prompto's lips dove straight for his smooth jawline as soon as their contact had broken apart. The blonde trailed rushed kisses all the way down the line of the prince's throat, drawing his tongue to the junction between the man's neck and shoulder, lapping, nibbling, and sucking at the sensitive flesh available for him to indulge in, Noctis moaning impetuously at the obviously heavenly sensations. Whilst that went on, the gunner’s hand slithered lower, clasping a firm grip of the prince’s ass and squeezing without remorse, the carnal whimper that slipped from Noctis’ lips almost too much to take in.

"P-Prom," Noctis gasped out between those moans, clutching the gunner tightly to his own body, "Lemme get out of this shirt."

Letting go felt as if sinful, and he obviously didn’t want to release the warmth of the prince’s embrace, but Prompto eventually did as he was asked, the blonde removing his own pants in the duration it took for the prince to remove his shirt.

Gazing back upwards after he had accomplished the task of tearing off his remaining boot and the pair of bottoms, Prompto held back the sudden gasp at the sight he was greeted with. Noctis' smooth chest, the appendage something he had seen so many times, and yet still couldn't get over, now on full display for him, and for him alone. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't currently just gaping in helpless eroticism.

"Prompto?" Noctis suddenly called out his name, snapping him out of his blissful daze of fantasy and desire, the gunner blinking as his eyes shot upwards to stare into the prince's own. 

"Y-Yeah?"

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my chest?" Noctis asked with a patent frown as he peered down to check, the immediate sexual tension from seconds ago having evidently faded ever so slightly.

"N-No!" Prompto quickly affirmed through dry lips, finding that his stupid eyes kept falling upon the prince's flawless pecs and getting stuck there, "It's just... you look really sexy, Noct."

"Oh," Noctis murmured in a mildly surprised voice, "Uh, thanks. So... can we continue where we left off?"

Despite both of their boners being vastly obvious through their underwear, now that Prompto had this tiny break of opportunity after they had already started, the man wanted to go for it; but he wouldn't.

He couldn't. He couldn't possibly. There was no chance. ...Barely any chance. Hardly even a considerable chance. ...But there was a little chance. Sudden urge lit up that possibility, the chance developing ever so slightly, but he just couldn't actually...

...Shiva’s frozen tits, he was gonna do it.

"A-Actually, Noct," Prompto piped up edgily as the prince had begun his approach, effectively cancelling the advance, the gunner blushing furiously as he struggled not to just scream there on the spot, "...I was wondering something."

Alarms were blaring. Sirens and mental screeches were alerting him that he was going into unprecedented territory, and that there might be no return for him. 

...But for this, the thing that he wanted _so_ badly; would he chance it?

"Uh, what is it?" Noctis asked quickly, the two suddenly hyperaware that they were both very much so nearly naked, and were still not closing the distance between their craving bodies.

It was obvious that they were both lustful and effectively horny to rather grand extents still, but with nothing to project those emotions and urges onto, and for sudden conversation to out of nowhere blend into the mix, a rather confused aura begun to light up between them. It only proved to make the situation rather awkward.

"U-Um..." Prompto stuttered out nervously, unable to speak properly with the onslaught of voices telling him to dig himself a hole and bury himself into it, "It's totally fine if you say no, but..."

He had to bite his lip roughly in order to stay as focused as possible, all of a sudden the man unable to look the prince in the eye. "...Would you do me a favour?"

Noctis' expression bordered between startled and confused, but the man eventually nodded. "Sure, Prom. Anything," was the response.

Digging his nails into his hand hard enough to make himself grimace in pain, Prompto couldn't stop now, no matter how badly he wanted to. Staring at the dazzling sight of Noctis’ beautiful chest, the flushed nipple adorning each pectoral, the vision practically calling to him—he couldn’t help himself any longer. "Um... So, uh... would it be okay... if I played with your chest for a bit?"

Silence was the only audible noise after the question had been asked whilst Prompto stared at the floor, currently thinking twice about his continuing existence. 

Silence...

...Oh, Gods, just let him die right now. Please, he'd be thankful if he could be decapitated right then and there, because anything would've been better than waiting for the prince's obvious refusal to that horrid excuse for whatever the hell he was going for. The blood in Prompto's face suddenly boiled to such an extent he felt lightheaded. He was staring at the floor so harsh and intensely that he was mildly surprised his glare wasn't burrowing a hole through it, and it was only then did the blonde recall that he hadn't yet added the part where he said, 'Just kidding!', or anything. That could just add to the monumental mortification that he was currently experiencing, Prompto unable to describe just how humiliated he felt right then for asking such a _stupid-_

"...Ah, sure. Go ahead," Noctis murmured softly from in front of him, his voice expressing some thought.

If his gaze hadn't blown a hole through the floor by now, then the velocity and force at which his jaw dropped towards it definitely did.

...What the hell did Noctis just say? He couldn't comprehend the words that he just heard. It made no sense to him. He must've misheard, because what he thought he heard sounded impossible. Beyond that.

The gunner eventually managed to tear his eyes away from the ground, Noctis blushing as their gazes met once again.

"Huh?" Prompto mumbled stupidly through widened eyes, unable to do much else at that stupefying moment.

Now it was Noctis' turn to bite his lip, his flush as obvious as it was adorable. "I said sure, Prom. I... I'd like that."

Prompto was pretty sure that that simple line had exploded into his head harder than any bomb had ever done in history, the gunner being assaulted by so many emotions at once that he couldn't even think straight.

"You don't need to be shy, y’know?" Noctis laughed nervously, despite obviously being fluttery himself, "We can do whatever you want. I think... I think I’d enjoy it, as well."

The gunner could only manage a shaky nod in shocked agreement. 

And then there were no more words for them to converse, their bodies meeting once more in the next second, the longing for returning contact having almost hurt.

Prompto kissed Noctis with fervent passion, somehow adding even more drive than before now that his wishes had somehow been accepted after all of that crushing worry and helplessness. The blonde was beyond ecstatic, and couldn’t wait to get his lips on his coveted prize. 

Pulling away from each other yet again, their breathing ragged and unsteady, Noctis gazed into Prompto eyes with a newfound lust at their recommencing, or possibly by the idea of what was going to follow up their current intimacy. “So, what do you wanna do next? Do you... need me to do anything...?”

The contemplation didn’t last long, Prompto opting to wordlessly plop down swiftly onto the mattress of the bed, gesturing for the prince to come and sit on his lap. “Is this fine?” he quickly asked just in case, at the back of his mind knowing that for him, Noctis would do it without complaint.

Noctis just nodded hastily, the prince manoeuvring himself so that his legs were bent over Prompto’s own, their semi-hard members rubbing together through their underwear, providing a hint of delectable friction. The small moan emitting from Noctis at the miniscule sensation was enough for Prompto’s cock to harden once more already. 

Well, that, and the sight that was right in front of him at that very moment. Noctis’ chest was right there in his face, the most glorious feature being offered for him, and no one else.

Prompto didn’t waste any time.

The gunner’s hand grazed around the prince’s sides hastily, meeting each other behind his back, and gripping Noctis firmly in that position. 

And then Prompto’s lips latched onto Noctis’ nipple in the next second, and the moan that the prince released was nothing short of plain-out _delicious._

It was everything that he had imagined, only more, the gunner getting lost in his own efforts as he acted out all of the fantasies that he had conjured up in his head, Noctis definitely not complaining through his ministrations. To be honest, Prompto thought that if somehow he’d been enabled to do this, Noctis would just be allowing him to do what he wanted to his chest. But looking up at the wrecked expressions the prince was showing just by having his nipple played with, there was hardly any doubt to the evidence that Noctis was completely enjoying this, as well.

Shooting his tongue out once more to tease at the sensitive nub, Prompto pulled back slightly to observe the way Noctis’ nipple had already hardened at the overwhelming attention he was providing, the saliva he had left glistening against the feeble lighting.

“A-Ah, Prom, don’t stop,” Noctis begged softly as his back arched against his arms, the words and action as big a turn on as it was somewhat a revelation. 

“Noct...” Prompto murmured as he gazed into his boyfriend’s eyes with fierce, renewed interest, “Are you really _that_ sensitive?” 

The flush on the prince’s face evolved into an even darker tint, Noctis unable to reply immediately. “S-Shut up, and keep going, idiot...”

Prompto took that as an affirmation; and he was only too happy to obey to the prince’s whims.

Pulling the man back to his mouth, the gunner continued his actions from earlier, relishing in the tastes of Noctis’ skin, the feeling of his erogenous nipple on his tongue. Prompto began to roll it around in his mouth with elated satisfaction, Noctis unable to hold back the erotic noises from within him, before the gunner licked the nub clean of the mess he had made and suckled it until the moisture was lapped up, the raw, tender nipple now even harder than it was before.

And then, Prompto just moved onto the next one, Noctis releasing a small shout-like noise as the blonde bit down gently on it, one of his hands gliding gently down to grip at the prince’s ass whilst he continued.

It was only then did he realize that he’d been so busy and fixated on Noctis’ nipples that he somehow didn’t even realize that the prince was slowly grinding against him, their clothed cocks meeting with every thrust he made. Now that he was aware, he couldn’t help but take notice of how achingly hard he himself was, his member throbbing already as he continued to suckle on the prince’s flat chest. He needed to change the position before he came right there in his underwear.

Prompto grasped Noctis tightly before speedily dragging him backwards on top of both him and the bed as the prince gasped loudly, obviously having been startled at the unsuspecting move. Retaining the firm grasp on the man, Prompto rolled over so that he was now atop the prince, perched there on his lap, the position now more easily accessible to do as he pleased. As much as he wanted to take care of the achingly hard cock pressing up against his ass, the blonde had more compelling matters to attend to.

Now that his hands were free, the gunner lifted his arm from his side to pinch at one of the prince’s already-teased nipples, the sensual gasp that followed a for sure sign to keep going. He took his other hand and moved it to the opposite pec, pressing each of them over the muscles and massaging into them as he would’ve done with a girl, the sight somehow no less sexy. Maybe it was even more so, considering how foreign and taboo-like this all was for him. 

Whilst one hand continued to work on one side, Prompto substituted the other for his mouth, and while doing both of these things, he continued to grind his ass against the covered cock of his boyfriend, Noctis just a mess of moans and pleas as the gunner continued his various efforts. Sometimes he’d even blow on the marks he made, the sharp gasps he received in response both immensely and sensually satisfying.

They did this for quite a while, Prompto licking, sucking, pinching, and pulling both of those gorgeous, pink nipples attached to his lover, both nubs now completely raw and flushed darker shades from all of the mindful attentiveness the gunner had provided, the areas glistening with saliva and kiss marks.

And Gods, was Prompto enjoying himself. He didn’t think he’d ever been this turned on, and he couldn’t handle the fact that they were both still wearing underwear. And even so, he’d had to stop his grinding on several occasions, that happening when Noctis warned him that he was close; he wasn’t ready for this to be over.

He still had one thing in his mind that he wanted to do, but he felt like he was getting too much, and giving too little. Despite how he obviously made Noctis feel, the gunner felt a certain impulse to do something more for the man first.

Noctis was still lying underneath him, his breathing erratic and his features turned on, the scene displayed incredibly erotic to the blonde.

“Noct...” Prompto breathed out, leaning forwards to push their lips together for a few, chaste kisses, before finally pulling away again, “Hold still.”

And then the gunner slowly slid down the prince’s legs, Noctis’ eyes widening as his face neared the prince’s lower regions. Prompto slipped off the bed and onto his knees against the floor, pulling his boyfriend lower from the bed as well, Noctis’ legs bending over the edge, his feet touching the floor. The concealed member was twitching through the underwear that was beginning to stain at the tip, the precum that Noctis was leaking during their grinding sessions peaking there at the head. Prompto was all too happy to spread the man’s legs and release the ravishing prick from its material confines.

Noctis’ cock sprang free as the gunner swiftly pulled down his underwear, the prince gasping at the sudden, enticing freedom. 

Prompto loved everything about his boyfriend’s cock, the prince having kept himself exactly how the gunner liked it, even though he hadn’t asked for it. But he did it, because he loved him, and wanted him to be pleased with everything about his body. The thought brought an erotic smile to the blonde’s face.

Prompto observed the shaft for another second before pulling in closer and kissing the leaking head, Noctis groaning and fisting the sheets at the light, teasing sensation. The gunner completely ignored his own raging hard-on, focusing all of his attention onto the task at hand. Or head, he should say. Whatever.

His hands were also accompanying him on his sexual ministrations, thumbing the head and smearing the never-ending supply of precum that Noctis provided for him in tiny, gentle circle motions whilst the gunner slid his tongue down the side of the shaft, doing everything he knew the prince loved. He’d delicately brush his thumb against the slit, the gasps and groans obtained sudden and strained once he did so, and then he’d even press a nail against it, the flat-out yells and cries drenched in sensuality. Even though it was usually Noctis who was on his knees during sex, Prompto still knew how to please his lover, remembering to spare some attention on the prince’s smooth, round balls as he continued, be it him gently fondling them with his hand, or licking and suckling one into his mouth whilst he continued to jerk him off.

Noctis just lay back and shut his eyes tightly, obviously struggling not to move whilst Prompto worked on him. The gunner mentally thanked him for his efforts, the way the prince’s shivered as he sucked down past the head, the man forcing himself not to thrust up into the blonde’s mouth allowing him to go all the more effectively.

Prompto had begun to start sucking for real for only a few seconds before he got the warning from his boyfriend, the blonde quickly pulling off of Noctis’ cock with a lewd _pop,_ the prince growling in sudden and immense frustration.

“P-Prom, I need... I need to...” he moaned through clenched teeth, his legs still wide open, member leaking and twitching in the cool air.

“There’s...” Prompto spoke in a breathy voice, his own lustful mind clouding out much of his relevant thoughts and concerns, “...something I wanna do with you.”

Noctis just peered over at him, eyes pleading for something, _anything,_ that could end up with his release.

And he’d get it. But Prompto needed to do this so badly it might kill him if he couldn’t after everything that had already happened.

The gunner gestured for the prince to lie on the bed normally, Noctis obeying with a quick nod, them ending up with the blonde kneeling over his boyfriend’s stomach with his underwear having been finally discarded, the two both now finally void of any clothing whatsoever. Besides his wristband, of course; but he felt like that didn’t count.

Gazing down into his lover’s beautiful eyes and flushed cheeks, Prompto guided his own, leaking cock against one of the prince’s still-flushed nipples, smudging his own precum around the pert nub for no real reason other than the erotic pleasure it provided to him; but at that moment, that was all he needed.

Thinking of what he’d do next, Prompto promptly opted for a little help on his lover’s side, the blonde shooting three fingers up on his hand and offering it to his boyfriend’s lips.

“Suck,” he commanded in a lustful voice, Noctis mindlessly carrying out the order and welcoming the digits into his warm mouth, sucking with a surprising amount of zeal, coating the gunner’s fingers with plentiful amounts of saliva.

Prompto pulled out after a few moments, immediately swiping the wetness over the channel formed between the prince's pecs, Noctis having already begun comprehending exactly what his intentions were. But he didn't object, to his relief. This was totally fine. It wasn't weird. 

It was sexy as hell.

Breathing raggedly already, Prompto got himself into position, his member resting on the now-slippery crevice he had altered, right before he began to start thrusting into the shallow fissure. 

The sensation was originally just going to be the idea of it, but in reality, it felt surprisingly great, to Prompto's surprise. The smooth skin of Noctis' chest proved to be warm and inviting, the prince's erotic and delectable face another thing he could lose himself into along with the sight of his own cock tit-humping the prince. The magnificent combination of the two images were so stimulating that the gunner found himself moaning as he proceeded, his hands pressing onto the prince's pecs once again as he continued his thrusts, pushing the muscles closer together to provide a slightly larger amount of skin he could meet against. The feelings were beyond overwhelming.

It came to his attention that Noctis' was shamelessly jerking off to the sight of him, and truth be told, he couldn't have cared less.

"Gods, you're so sexy like this, Prom..." was all the prince could get out in unsteady breaths, the erratic movements of the blonde's motions against him, mixing along with his own hand shooting up and down on his shaft disturbing his usual breathing. 

Heat was already beginning to pool in his stomach, an obvious indication that he wasn't going to last much longer.

"N-Noct," he blubbered out hastily, unable to slow himself down, "I-I'm not gonna last..."

"Me neither..." Noctis replied immediately, his expression and body language patently demonstrating that he was nearing his own climax.

The sensations began to blow over at the sight and thought of it all, perception enabling the blissful elation he was succumbing to, Prompto beginning to see dancing lights in his vision he was so close. Noctis brought his opposite hand up to cover his mouth in an attempt to stop the scream that emitted from him as he came. It wasn't even three seconds before Prompto in turn did the same, shooting all over the prince's chest, neck, and face with a cry of exhilaration and pleasure.

The high from the orgasm lasted longer than deemed realistic, but Prompto couldn’t care less. The man just collapsed onto his boyfriend’s slick chest, his breathing heavy and slurred as he nuzzled against the warmth up for offer, the man struggling to calm down.

“That... was amazing,” he muttered out after he had managed to soothe himself a bit more.

Noctis didn’t object, the prince instead wrapping his arms around the blonde and squeezing him even tighter to his body, humming contentedly.

They spent a while just lying there like that, spent and covered in cum, but neither cared. 

Eventually Prompto rolled off of his boyfriend, sighing intently after everything. “We made a mess. We oughta clean it up, see if we can salvage the sheets from any stains.”

“Or...” Noctis put out with his eyes closed, the smile that he wore tired but happy, “We could sleep. Personally, I vote for the latter.”

The gunner laughed with a roll of his eyes, not knowing what he had expected from the prince. “Whenever we screw, you have such energy; right until we finish. Then you’re no better than... nope, there’s nothing to compare you to. You’re your own category.”

There was no response, and at first Prompto thought that he was being ignored. That was, until he heard the quaint, little snores being released from the man next to him.

“...Seriously, dude?” he muttered softly, staring incredulously at his boyfriend albeit the smile that accompanied.

Prompto just sighed nonchalantly, getting up to retrieve some damp clothes to clean both him and the sleeping prince.

It wasn’t until he had gently wiped down their upper halves, the blonde taking extra care to be tender with Noctis’ sensitive chest, finding it difficult not to get turned on again at the marks he had made earlier, did he finally lie down again. Pulling the blanket from their feet up over their naked bodies, the blonde concealed them from everybody with unminding, childlike naivety, relaxing into the small world under the sheets they shared that now belonged only to them. 

Noctis couldn’t fully appreciate it, due to his apparent sleepiness, but Prompto could. Today was just another day in paradise, all thanks to the prince. He had never felt as loved as he had for the last few days, and the sole reason was because of the man that was next to him. He owed him everything for making this a reality. For making the utmost effort to let them be as buoyant as they could manage, even though there was a possibility it wouldn’t last.

Prompto just stared at the resting face of the love of his life, his bangs gracing over his closed eyes. The gunner gently brushed them away with the back of his hand, relishing in the softness in the loving touch. “...Love ya, Noct,” he whispered, gliding his fingers down the prince’s cheek, down his neck, across his shoulder and arm until he met his hand, connecting their fingers in a pleasant grasp.

And then fatigue dragged him under, Prompto sinking into a dream-filled sleep of curling colours and ominous clouds, restraining him to the ground. Somehow, even after he lost himself in the fantasy, he could suddenly feel Noctis’ grip on his hand, making sure he wouldn’t be able to be torn away from the real world. Making sure he’d always know that he wouldn’t let him go, and being sure to keep him safe.

The feeling managed to light up the sky in his illusion, clearing those menacing storm clouds away from his mind. Then Prompto was left with nothing but the magnificent, open sky, Noctis’ hand in his own.

He spent the rest of his dream flying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ^w^


End file.
